1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of realizing specific functions through the selection of certain parameters.
This invention relates to a camera capable of realizing a specific function by selectively inputting the parameter such as the exposure mode, etc.. Especially, this camera relates to a camera capable of selecting the targeted parameter from a plurality of selection branches prepared selectively in advance.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the installation of computers, cameras are capable of performing numerous functions (such as, for example, automatic focusing adjustment (AF) and automatic exposure (AE)). Additionally, various substantive monitoring functions (such as, for example, monitoring the film sensitivity setting, detecting the number of frames of film, and warnings of camera deflection) have been developed. In order to confirm the operation of the multi-function and various types of monitors mentioned above, and the data in connection to these functions, for example, the setting of various types of parameters in automatic exposure, data for setting various types of parameter for adjusting the automatic focus, and the display of the monitored data have become necessary. Therefore, in recent years, cameras have been equipped with display devices such as liquid crystal displays.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-42141 discloses a display device for a camera. The developing device displays photographic information relating to the camera on a display of dot LCDs (liquid crystal display devices) located on the camera main body. The display panel of the display device is divided into a plurality of areas. The camera is equipped with a divided display device that displays each sub-titled information in each area. The total display device, which displays the detailed data in display section described above, the sub-title information selection device, which selects one of the sub-titles displayed by the divided display device, and the display screen switch over device, which displays the subordinated data of the sub-titled information being selected, to the display section via the total display device described above, when one of the sub-titles is selected. While the photographer watches the sub-title information being displayed, he or she executes the switching operation until the desired sub-title data is displayed.
When the desired sub-title is displayed on one of the divided areas, the operation switches the corresponding areas in order to select a sub-title. In this manner, when a sub-title is selected, the subordinated data of the sub-title information is displayed on the display section, via a total display device by the display screen switch over device.
The problem exists that the corresponding relationship between the operational switches and the display is not clear in the conventional technology. Furthermore, while the photographer watches the displayed sub-title information, it is necessary to operate the switch until the desired sub-title information is displayed. This is time consuming. In addition, with the conventional technology, when the desired sub-title is displayed in one of the divided areas, the operation switch corresponding to each area needs to be operated in order to select the title. Therefore, it is necessary to accomplish both an operation for display and a separate operation for selection, making the operation complicated. The need to repeat this operation further inconveniences the user. Especially, when complicated operations are needed, it is difficult for a user unaccustomed with the system to accomplish the targeted function.
Especially with cameras, the exposure mode is a necessary parameter for successful operation. However, in the conventional camera, there is no concept that the exposure mode should be set separately from the parameters for photographer, and this is causing unnecessary confusion to the photographer.
In addition, if the operation is too complicated, the problem may occur that the user may lose the present settings of the camera. In other words, when an operation is repeated many times, the photographer loses the settings being established at the time. Even if he or she tries to confirm them via the display, it is not clear what to look for. Furthermore, the operation itself is so complicated that it becomes difficult to easily return to the initial display.